


Congratulations?

by BetsyByron



Series: Collected wee fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft finds something out about his little brother.</p><p>A tiny silly thing ^^". Inspired by recent events - congratulations Ben Whishaw and Mark Bradshaw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations?

“You are _what_?”

“Married.” Q repeated. “About a year now.”

Mycroft blinked, twice, showing more astonishment that his little brother had certainly seen him show in years – if ever.

“To whom?” The eldest Holmes blurted out.

“Well, that’s why I’m here.” Q smiled innocently. “You’ve had him in debriefing for two days. It’s taking a little long now, don’t you think?”

Mycroft had to sit down.

“Bond.” He breathed.

The double-oh had returned from a particularly sensitive mission, during which he had gone slightly off tracks following a personal hunch that there was a mole within the British Government. Somehow, learning from Q that one of the suspects on his list was his older brother only made Bond suspect the latter twice as much. Mycroft had been cleared, of course, and the real mole found by their combined efforts, but now they were at the testing-each-other stage, and Q was beginning to find it childish.

“You must be joking.” Mycroft looked at his brother.

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re surprised.” Q smirked. “You knew we were hitting it off from the moment I joined MI6, if not a little before. You even warned me about his ‘reputation’, like I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t know you got _married_.” Mycroft protested.

“Australia.” Q informed. “Lovely ceremony, very private.”

“Dear God.” Mycroft sighed.

“No need to go this far.” Q replied. “Now. I have a husband to pick up, if you don’t mind.”

He went past his brother, patting his shoulder on his way out, and for the first time Mycroft actually noticed the silver band on his ring finger.

“You were always so blind when it comes to me.” Q said from the door, a smile in his voice. “Both of you.”

Mycroft couldn’t argue. 


End file.
